I Won't Give Up On Us
by LexiAlice13
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding the lives of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman.
1. Library

She doesn't even notice him at first. She strolls into the library, smiling briefly at the librarian before heading down the various aisles, dragging her finger along the spines of the books. She used to spend all her time in here sophomore year. When she was pregnant and no one would look at her, let alone entertain a conversation, she would come and sit in the library, loose herself in a story until the bell shook her back into reality. It reminded her so much of her Lucy Caboosey days, and yet it was the one thing about herself that she didn't want to change. She's lost in a memory when she turns the corner, only to walk into a table. She winces, lightly rubbing her leg, and that's when she notices him.

"Are you ok?" She looks up and meets his eyes, and has to blink a few times before she replies.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lightly shakes her head in disbelief, "what are you doing in here, Puck?"

"Just 'cos I'm a dumbass, doesn't mean I don't know where the library is," he snaps back, because its been an emotional day and the fact that hockey playing idiot called him a Lima Loser, the exact same thing Quinn called him two years ago, is really starting to get to him.  
"I don't think you're a dumbass," she replies earnestly, sliding into a seat opposite him, "You're a badass, and occasionally an ass, but never a dumbass,"

He can't help but smile at that, and so she smiles too. They look at each other for a moment, before Quinn clears her throat.

"But seriously Puck, the library?"

"Beiste got me a retake of my European geography test, I need to pass this time if I want to graduate. And I know I act like I couldn't care less, but I really do want to graduate… I figured the library was the best place to study, but… it's way too quite in here, it's creepy, like scary movie-creepy," Quinn chuckles because he's deadly serious, hesitating before speaking,

"Do you maybe want some help? You could come back to mine after glee and I could try and tutor you?"

"…Yeah, I'd like that," he smiles again, and Quinn nods, "You're not gonna try and make another baby with me though, are you?" he smirks, and she leans across the table, lightly slapping his arm.  
"In your dreams, Puckerman," she stands to leave, unable to wipe away the grin on her face,

"I'm counting on it, Fabray" he calls back, earning a stern look from the librarian, but it was totally worth it.


	2. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

Quinn wasn't Quinn anymore.

She had left Lima with the intention of remaining HBIC Quinn Fabray, and it wasn't until she arrived in New Haven and was introduced to her roommate that it sunk in – _she wasn't in high school anymore_. So when Katie asked for her name, she replied with "Lucy" without giving it a second thought.

Life at Yale was everything Lucy had dreamed of. Her classes were challenging, but interesting, and she loved the work she was doing, and the people she was meeting because of it. College was different from high school in that she didn't have to be a bitch to get people to respect her or want to be her friend, she just had to be nice – and that's what Lucy was. She managed to maintain close friendships with Kurt, Rachel and Finn, and later Blaine, who were only living an hour and a half's drive away, as well as quickly making plenty of new friends, including the guys who worked in the local coffee shop. She became known at first as 'vanilla latte', until they finally asked for her name and 'Luce' was always written on her cup, along with a smiley face or a lame joke. She smiled every time she saw her name written down, every time she heard it being said out loud, because she was Lucy again, and that was something worth smiling about. Her mom had agreed to call her Lucy, and then cried tears of joy that she hadn't completely screwed her baby up, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Finn had agreed (although it took some adjusting to, and even then Blaine still called her Q, purely out of affection), and it became like Quinn never existed. Blaine was constantly surprised by the nice acts he witnessed 'Lucy' do, the shear _kindness_ she was capable of, and often wondered how difficult it was for her to be a bitch throughout high school, and how miserable she must have been – the pink hair phase suddenly made a lot more sense.

One afternoon, after a particularly grueling session with her favourite professor, an exhausted Lucy was on her way back to the apartment she had moved into with Katie at the beginning of senior year when she received at text from Blaine asking to stay the weekend at her place. She of course agreed, and he thanked God for that as he was already outside her door. She dumped her things inside, taking Blaine's arm as they strolled over to the coffee shop.

"Hiya Luce, Blainers, how's life in NYC?" Dan, Lucy's favourite barista, grinned at them.

"Not too bad thanks man, I'm around for the weekend so we'll need to grab a drink and catch up"

"Sounds good to me, Luce, you in?"

"Of course!" she giggled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Awesome, now what can I get you two Lima losers?" he winked cheekily, earning a slap on the arm from Blaine.

"Vanilla latte, medium drip, one of those infamous double chocolate cookies, and whatever the guy behind's having, keep the change," she handed over a few notes, watching Blaine smile and shake his head in disbelief. This was one of her favourite things to do (when she had the money of course); paying for whoever's behind them in the queue, so they order their drink only to find it's free. It makes her feel good, like she's making someone's day a little bit brighter. They take their drinks and head to a free table in the corner, already making plans to hit the clubs on Saturday night. They've been chatting for about half an hour when someone approaches them, Blaine immediately spitting out his drink in shock. Lucy looks up into those all-too-familiar hazel eyes and almost does the same.

"Puck? Man, what are you doing here?" Blaine finally chokes out, in between splutters of coffee, opening his arms to embrace his high school friend. Puck returned the hug with no hesitation and a large grin, before turning to face the girl he hadn't been able to forget about since they kissed on the day of graduation.

"I'm actually here to see Quinn… I miss you babe," he says, earnestly, and Lucy's mind goes blank.

"It's Lucy," she whispers, it's the only thing she can think of to say. He laughs, taking a step back and rubbing his neck, before approaching them again.

"Hi, I'm Noah" he sticks his hand out, and Lucy looks at it, an uncontrollable grin spreading across her features.

"Lucy" she replies, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Its great to meet you Lucy, I just wanted to thank you for the coffee you paid for," her mouth drops open in disbelief,

"You were behind us in the queue?" Blaine earns a glare for stating the obvious, before deciding to duck out of the conversation.

"Oh, that's no problem" Lucy finally replies, "Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to, I was wondering if you'd let me buy you a coffee in return…?"

Lucy shook her now empty cup, before smiling, "I'd like that"

"I'm actually just gonna head back to yours Q, I'll see you when you get in" Blaine takes Lucy's keys from her bag before sneaking out of the coffee shop, unnoticed by the two high school lovers lost in each other's eyes.

"So um, vanilla latte? Or has that changed too?" Noah teases, and Lucy raises a hand to her forehead as she chuckles.

"No, um, a vanilla latte would be great"

"Ok" he barely whispers, before heading to the counter, apparently not noticing the evil glare and less-than-polite demeanor of Dan.

Lucy can't help but smile. Quinn and Puck never worked, something was always in the way, but maybe Lucy and Noah could.


	3. Judy

He's on top of her and they're lying on the couch, forgotten movie playing on the tv and empty Chinese cartons littering the room. They've only been dating for a few weeks, but they did have a baby together, and she's missed the feeling of his lips on hers, his warm hands skidding up and down her side. Her mom left the day after graduation for a two week Christian retreat, so Puck has basically moved in. They've spent their time watching movies, eating take out, baking and kissing, a lot of kissing. The only time they've left the house was to go to Quinn's physical therapy. It's been a pretty good week all in all, and certainly taken both their minds of graduation and how much they're going to actually miss school. So when Judy Fabray walks in on them mid-make out session, home a week early, its safe to say there's a stunned silence in the room.

"Mom?" Quinn jumps away from Puck in surprise, watching as Judy opens her mouth to say something, before exiting the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," she mumbles under her breath, clearing away the garbage into a bag before following her mom into the kitchen. Puck watches her exit the room (because, damn, she looks good in those shorts), hesitating before sitting up himself, pulling a shirt on and leaving the room. He leant on the doorframe, watching the two blondes as they whisper-shouted at each other.

"I'm just gonna go Q" he calls with a sigh, raising a hand in goodbye. He watches Quinn glare at her mother, who takes a deep breath before approaching him

"Noah, would you like to stay for dinner?" the words are forced but he can see that her intentions are correct. She doesn't want to lose her daughter again, and if that means having him around the house every now and then, she can deal with that.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Miss. Fabray," he awkwardly rubs the back of his mohawk as Quinn smiles at the exchange.

"Oh just call me Judy. Now go call your mother and let her know you'll be home tonight, from the looks of this place you've been here since I left!" Puck nods slowly, before backing out of the room and phoning home. After a short conversation with his sister he returns to the kitchen, to find the two women embracing, both holding back tears. He smiles at them, catching Quinn's eye over her mother's shoulder. She giggles, taking a deep breath as they pull away.

"Right, what can I do to help with dinner Miss. Fa- Judy?"


	4. First Anniversary

Quinn hadn't stopped all day. Ever since her morning shower she'd been on the go, going here and there, doing the shopping, cleaning the bathroom, meeting Rachel and Blaine for lunch, running a short acting class, phoning her sister (something she'd been putting off for a long time), anything, just so she didn't have to notice the date. But of course she knew what the date was. One year ago exactly she had put on a stunning white gown and committed herself to Noah Puckerman for the rest of her life. And he wasn't here to celebrate this milestone with her. But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, determined to keep going, ignoring the sympathetic looks Rachel and Blaine shared, the various cards they received (especially the one from Shelby and Beth), and the phone call from Puck's mom. She just couldn't deal with this today.

When she fell back into a chair in the lounge of her apartment at 23:58 she sucked in a deep breath, staring back at the happy couple in the framed photo in front of her, before bursting into tears. She hated herself a little bit for losing it when she only had two minutes to go, but this hate was overshadowed by the huge amount of loneliness she felt.

Puck had been away in Afghanistan for six months now, and he wouldn't be back for another six. She'd said she understood, that he should go, she'd be fine… she didn't realise just how hard life was going to be on her own. Of course she wasn't on her own, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were always there for her, when they weren't working, and occasionally Santana and Brittany, when they flew over from California, and sometimes the rest of the New Directions, except they have their own lives, and can't drop everything when she's feeling lonely. She knows that, she accepts that. It was never the same as spending time with Puck anyway.

Once she'd finally calmed down it was nearly 1am, and she really just wanted to go to sleep, but she knew she should check her emails first in case she was needed at work tomorrow. So she logged onto her mail and scrolled through junk after junk (how did these places get her email address?), finding nothing from work but one from Puck. She stared at it in shock, there had been an incident at Puck's base and he hadn't been able to phone or skype in a little over a month, so an email was the last thing she was expecting. She clicked it repeatedly, becoming frustrated when her screen went black, only to realise it was playing a video attachment.

"Hey babe, missing you so much…"

There he stands, in his khaki uniform, looking as handsome as ever.

"… Happy anniversary, you know I wish I was there, but we've made it this long, it'll all be fine and I'll be home soon. I love you so much, Quinn, from the bottom of my heart, and I always will-" his words were overtaken by laughs as no less than a dozen boys, all in the same uniform, jumped into the shot, all shouting various things. Quinn laughed herself, immediately picking out Finn Hudson, who now had his arm around Puck, as well as a few other guys she knew the wives or girlfriends of. After a while they began to disperse as Finn picked up the camera from its stand.

"Miss you Quinnie, can't wait to see you soon!" Finn was coming home on leave for a month next week as Rachel was due to give birth to their first baby any day now. Of course Quinn was excited for them, and she hid the jealousy well.

"Oh and give our best to Blainers and Kurt, they best be looking after you girls!" She heard Puck say from off-camera, and Finn then spun the camera around to show Puck again. He blew her a final kiss and told her he loved her again, before they both waved and the video cut out. She climbed into bed wearing a huge grin on her face for the first time in what felt like forever, still missing her husband like crazy, but reassured in the knowledge that he was fine, and that he loved her with all his heart.


	5. Sarah Puckerman

Ok this one isn't so much of Quick, they are a couple but it's not the main story,

I also just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviews, it makes my day and encourages me to write more faster! –

Sarah Puckerman looked up to Quinn Fabray, and had since she went on a school trip to visit William McKinley high school and saw her practicing with the Cheerios. Ever since then, she had wanted to be intelligent, athletic, graceful, beautiful, everything Quinn was. Quinn was so confident, so comfortable in herself, Sarah wanted to feel like that, like she belonged.

When she told her brother this, he simply smiled, and said, "Yeah, Quinn's pretty great".

When Noah paused their game of Mario Kart to open the front door, only to find a crying, pregnant Quinn Fabray, Sarah couldn't get her head around the fact that she was still just as perfect, that in her eye's Quinn Fabray could do no wrong.

When she moved in with them, she couldn't believe her luck. Quinn's friendly demeanor, (apparently something people weren't used to) drew Sarah out of her shell, and when she was around Quinn she felt more comfortable in herself than she could ever remember.

When she held baby Beth for the first time, she cried. She cried for this baby's future, whether it be with her brother and Quinn, or with someone else, she didn't want this little angel to feel the sense of isolation or anxiety that she had in her own life. She promised she would do whatever was in her power to make sure this didn't happen, starting by reminding the little baby that her parents loved her very much. Sarah didn't have that, Beth did. After Shelby took Beth home, and Quinn went home to her house, Sarah prayed every night for God to bless Noah, Quinn and most importantly Beth.

When she found out about Quinn's past, about Lucy, Sarah didn't know what to think. The woman she looked up to, who looked so comfortable in her own skin, had changed everything about herself to get that. Sarah spent hours contemplating if she should so the same, if it would help, how would she go about it, until she finally decided she needed to talk to Quinn. She sent her a facebook message, and they finally organized a night when Quinn could get out of the house and Puck was doing community service.

When Quinn arrived, Sarah felt all anxieties about what she was going to talk about, to admit for the first time, flush away. Quinn's smile said everything would be ok. They'd already eaten half a pizza when the topic they were both there to discuss finally came up.

"Did you regret it? Changing everything about yourself? The nose, the hair, the weight?"

She watched Quinn contemplate this question for a while before she replied,

"No. Those things were all superficial, I could still be me, I could still be Lucy, just not look like her, does that make sense?" Quinn wasn't sure where this was going, but Sarah nodded, so she sat up and took her hand, pushing some hair off the younger girl's face. "What is it you want to change Sarah? Because you're beautiful," Sarah chuckled, before softly shaking her head.

"I wan- I want to stop feeling- stop being a l-lesbian," Quinn sat back for a moment, before pulling Sarah into a hug and planting a kiss on her head.  
"Oh honey, no! You don't have to stop that, why would you want to stop that?" she held the younger girls shoulders, catching the glint of relief at Quinn's reaction.

"Because my religion, and my mom, and the kids at school, and Puck-"

"Ok firstly, I know Christian teachings comes from Jewish teachings, and Christian teachings centre around love. If you love someone and you are happy with them, that is it, whether they be male or female, as far as I'm concerned God doesn't care. Secondly, your mom loves you, no matter what, it may take some getting used to, but she'll do it, and so will Puck – do you know how many of our closest friends are gay? And as for the kids at school, if they don't like it, then they don't matter and you don't need them. And me and your brother will sort them out, ok?" Sarah chuckled, looking down at her hands for a moment as a tear fell down her cheek, before nodding, and throwing her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Thank you Lucy"

"Anytime Sarah"

"Will you tell my brother with me?"

* * *

"I swear Sarah if you're pregnant-"

"Shut up Puckerman" Quinn slapped her boyfriend's arm, before smiling reassuringly at Sarah, nodding at her. Puck looked between the two, confused.

"Ok well what is this about then?"  
"Noah, I-I'm gay" she said surprisingly steadily, swallowing the lump in her throat. Both girls studied Puck for a moment, anxiously as he looked down at his hands before standing up, a smile on his face. He pulled his little sister into a hug, shaking his head, before heading into the kitchen, calling "Oh Sarah sunshine, are we ordering in pizza for dinner?"

Later, Quinn and Puck stood in the kitchen, eating cold, left-over pizza.

"Thank you," he grunted in between mouthfuls, "for helping Sarah,"

She smiled and nodded, dropping the pizza onto her plate before wrapping her arms around Puck's waist. He dropped his food too and hugged her back.

"She taught me a bit about myself as well you know," she whispered,

"Oh really?" Puck finished his pizza and placed his plate in the sink.  
"Yeah, I wish I'd had an older sister like me," she chuckled,

"Vain" he coughed, blowing washing-up bubbles into her hair. She glared back at him, and he ducked behind the kitchen counter as she dove towards the sink. The kitchen was going to be a mess in the morning.


	6. Firefly Catching Days

She watched his chest move up and down as he lay shattered on the floor. Sighing, she began to search the house. She continued to find bag after bag of drugs, bottle after bottle of alcohol, and by the time she'd searched the whole house every surface in the kitchen was covered. She shook her head, as she began the long process of tipping it all down the drain, and flushing the drugs down the toilet. Puck walked in as the biggest bottle was being emptied.  
"Q what you doing?" he demanded, yanking the now only half-full bottle out of her petite hand.

"This isn't you Puck, this isn't who you are," she whispered, picking up another bottle and opening it.

"What are you talking about?" he took a swig from the bottle, sneaking a bag of drugs into his pocket.

"Do you like doing this to yourself Puck? Do you like being a role model to our daughter whilst also an alcoholic druggie? Wasn't it easier when you were clean and sober, singing Beth to sleep, working at Burt's garage, surprising me with bacon burgers and flowers?" her perfectly calm voice rang through the room, and shocked Puck, as silence set in. He was sick of the alcohol and the drugs. He didn't like doing it, he didn't like how low it brought him, but he had to keep it up for his image. Now he realizes, that's not his image. He's not the badass he was in high school. He's a friend, a brother, a boyfriend, a father. But had he lost it all?

"Quinn, I-I-" he began, no knowing what to say to her

"Just save it Puck," she poured the last of the tinted bottle down the sink before grabbing the remainder of Beth's things from the corner of the room, and leaving Puck speechless in the kitchen. She didn't want to leave him, she loves him, but he needs a wake-up call… and if they were meant to be, he'd come after her one day.

His knuckles bashed against her door again as he began to give up, until he heard the door unlock. It swung open slowly as Quinn walked away, allowing Puck to follow her. She picked up her purse.  
"How much do you need?" she whispered, her voice dry

"W-What?" Puck half-smiled, watching her face contort, the perfect skin and beautiful orbs he had missed so much.

"Here just take this, pay off the money you owe for the drugs. That's the only reason you'd be here anyway" she pushed a hundred dollars into his rough hand and turned to walk back to her room, giving up on him. He hadn't given up on himself. He caught her hand in his, giving the money back and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm clean… I sorted myself out, well Kurt and Finn helped but I did it… for you" he whispered the last two words, his hot breath ticking Quinn's face as her lips tugged up in the corners.

"Are you serious?" she searched his chocolate marbles for a clue as to whether he was lying or not.

"Yep" he chuckled "haven't touched anything since the day you left… that Puck's gone, I've grown up, that wasn't who I am. I messed up, and although I don't deserve it, I would do anything to have you and our baby back in my arms"

She laughed, burrowing her head into his neck. "You have no idea how much I missed you"

A smile broke out on his face as his fingers travelled through her hair "Happy Birthday Q"  
"Best birthday present ever" She crashed her lips onto his, feeling the sparks fly, the lights reignite, the war finish, the beauty return to their lives. The fireflies soar.

"Lost your balance on a tightrope

It's never too late to get it back."


	7. Goodbye

Quinn glanced around the Berry's basement, watching her fellow glee club members cling to each other as they sobbed, wishes for time to stop echoing around the room. Tonight, at Rachel's graduation party, everyone was a weepy drunk. Everyone apart from Quinn, who sat on the outskirts of the party, mentally planning what she could start to pack that she wouldn't need between now and the time she left for New Haven. It wasn't long before Blaine came and flopped down next to her.

"I'm jus- I'm just really gonna m-miss you Q" he stumbled on his words, placing an arm around his friend.

"I'll miss you too Blaine" she rolled her eyes, patting Blaine's knee.  
"W-will you skype me? Or text me? And visit Kurt and tell me he's ok?"

"Of course I will Blaine, listen, I'm just going to get some fresh air, ok? Are you going to be ok?" she stood, taking the plastic cup of God-knows-what from his hand and replacing it with a bottle of water.

"I'll, I'll be fine" he nodded, raising a hand in a wave as she left, stifling a chuckle – Blaine had always been a funny drunk.

She took a deep breath as she entered the Berry's back garden, closing her eyes for a few seconds of peace.

"When do you leave for Yale?" Quinn spun around as Puck appeared from the shadows, a small smile hovering on his lips.

"Early next week" she replied, taking a step towards him.

"Wow, you're not wasting any time are you?" he chuckled, not surprised in the least, "So I guess this is goodbye then"

"I guess it is" Quinn felt the tears prickling her eyelids, but hurriedly blinked them away.

"Ok, well I'm going to need you to promise me a couple of things Q," he took her hand as she raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Firstly, don't sleep with every guy who gives you two wine coolers and tells you to trust him" her head fell forward as she laughed, before nodding her agreement,

"Secondly, never ever text and drive again,"

"You can count on that one" she whispered, nodding again,

"Finally… forget about me. Forget everybody and everything holding you back in this cow town" she looked at the sincerity in his orbs, her gaze slowly drifting down to his lips.  
"No promises" she said, before placing a hand on his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Although he kissed her back, it was him that pulled away first.

"Lucy Q Fabray," he sighed, placing his hands around her waist and his forehead against hers, "you brought me back to life"

"I really am so proud of you Noah" her voice was thick with tears, but her mouth spread into a dazzling smile.

"I'm proud of you too" he smiled back, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes.

As their words hung thick in the air, they both heard the true meaning behind them, the confessions that were too painful to speak now that they were going their separate ways. But, in some strange way, it was closure.

"Wine cooler?" he offered, chucking as she took his hand and they began walking inside.  
"Why not? For old times' sake"


End file.
